It is known to provide sliding doors to control access to rooms of one type or another including shower recesses, however with current mounting assemblies and hardware it is difficult to maintain the mounting assemblies in a good working order and in good appearance, due to build up of grime, dirt, dust whilst still affording a degree of protection to the mounting assemblies.
The subject application seeks to ameliorate one or more of the abovementioned disadvantages.